Night Raids Weapon
by Powerhouse 5764
Summary: As Tatsumi makes his way to the capitol he finds there is more to night raid than he thought


I do not own the Akame ga kill or the Saw series

It was I quiet morning in the woods outside the Capitol when several resounding sound of trees splintering and crashing to the ground. Then immediately after hear the cries of two men that were face to face with a class 1 danger beast an earth dragon. Immediately several slashes appear around it's arm and torso and as the slashes ceased a boy around 18 landed on the ground with a cloud of dust surrounded him as he landed and as he did he asked "Is this cart on the way to the Capitol." The men were astonished by the naive teen in front of them. They answered and said "Thanks for saving our asses but if we my seem bold to ask this kid, but why do you want to go to the Capitol." He answered almost instantly, "My village has been pushed to the brink of debt and are slowly starving to death, so my friends and I set off to join the army to save our village, and my name isn't kid my name is Tatsumi."

The men were curious, didn't the boy know how corrupt the Capital is?

Hey Tatsumi, do you know there are even worse monsters than the Earth Dragon in the Capital?" He replied with some confusion "Wait there are danger beasts in the capital?" "No kid the monsters are people who have the hearts of monsters. Just sayin, watch your back if you don't you will end up like the and by the way we can give you a lift to the capitol just don't say I didn't warn you"He replied.

Time skip, six hours later 9:00 PM

"We'll see ya kid remember watch your back." The man now named Jon called out

"Thanks Jon, may we meet again" Tatsumi replied

Just then a Carriage rolled up to him and he could hear voices that came from inside "Lady Arya are we doing this again."

You know I can't help it." The girl now known as Arya replied.

The door opened to show a 12 year old girl with two bodyguards sitting next to her and she said " If you want you can stay with me tonight we can fill your stomach and give you somewhere to sleep." She said

So Tatsumi entered the carriage and went with her not even thinking that the encounter would send him on a path to the reclamation of the Imperial Capital

Time Skip half hour 9:30 PM (Also POV Switch to first person)

As I laid my head head on the pillow I thought over the meal and noticed that the food smelled funny, well the food I didn't eat and out of nowhere a large amount of Killer intent filled the grounds so I grabbed my bags and went out to the hallway to see The unconscious mother and father of Arya and went to go wake them up when a black blur jumped in to grab the bodies of the two and left so out of necessity I sprinted to Arya's position. As I got there, I saw them enter a large warehouse when I was stopped by a green haired man around his age who began to speak

"Okay I know you are confused but you need to listen to me, now this family tried to give you food that smelled funny?" I nodded as he continued "well did you eat any of it" I shook my head no "Good because is known for taking outsiders drugging them and torturing them to death the last two were a brown haired boy with a headband and a black haired girl with a flower in her hair, I don't know if you knew them or not but I'll have to ask you do not kill them we have something much worse planned

But if you were willing you can help kill the guards and we will let you join"

"Join what" I asked. "NightRaid" he replied, so I rushed in and slaughtered the guards and was sitting with Lubbock the guy's name as he told me what happened and when I asked where the family was going he replied with "They are going to John Kramer"

When I asked who that was he paled and said something like "I'll show you their tape when he is done" I didn't understand until three hours later when I meet the guy, by far the most sickly looking one and he said knowingly, "So you must be Tatsumi, my name is John Kramer." He raised his hand and I shook it, after he said "Whatever you do do not judge me for my job here is as it is only for the wicked." All I could ask is what he did but before I finished my sentence he only spoke "You'll see."

10:00 unknown location (warning torture scene)

Arya and her parents woke up to a rusted room with a metal object on each of their heads and shackled attached to their ankles when they hear white noise from a screen on the wall and a black haired doll appeared and said his part in a cold raspy voice.

"Hello. I want to play a game. The devices on your heads are symbolic of the shackles you place upon others. You recklessly poison others not concerning yourself with their emotional bonds, You are predators. But today you become the prey and it is your own pound of flesh that I demand. The scale before you is your only path to freedom. However, only one of you may pass and the toll is the ultimate sacrifice. The sacrifice of flesh. Before you are the instruments to exact this flesh. Move with haste now, for when the 60 second timer hits zero, the one who has given the most flesh will release their bindings, while the gears on your opponent's head will engage, piercing their skull. Who will offer the most flesh in order to save their life? Live or die. The choice is yours."


End file.
